Katrine Heggli
I serien "Katrine Heggli" er en falsk identitet Harald Eriksen utstyrte Vanessa Nyman med, da han vervet henne til å dra på en smuglertur til Argentina. På dette tidspunktet hadde han i lengre tid bearbeidet henne og lokket henne stadig nærmere en kriminell tilværelse. Til turen måtte Vanessa kle seg ut som blondine, muligens for å ligne bedre på bildet i det falske passet Harald gav henne (seerne fikk aldri se passet nærmere). "Katrine" var utstyrt med en livshistorie Harald drillet Vanessa i, og til dels virker den konstruert for å kunne appellere til nettopp henne: * Katrine skal være født på Ullevål Sykehus 12. mars 1993. (Vanessa er ca. halvannet år yngre.) * Hun skal være døpt i Nordstrand kirke. * Hennes foreldre heter Jan og Marie, og hun har storebrødrene Jakob og Oskar. (Vanessa er enebarn; foreldrene er skilt, og hun har ikke sett sin far på flere år.) * Hun gikk på barneskole på Munkerud. * Hun gikk på Foss videregående. (Vanessa har ingen videregående utdanning.) * Hun reiser jorden rundt på penger hun har spart opp ved å jobbe som pleieassistent på et sykehjem. (Vanessa har nylig sagt opp jobben som stuepike og er antagelig bortimot blakk.) * Hun drømmer om å starte en bedrift innen reiseliv, for å "skreddersy turer for nordmenn i Asia". (Vanessa har knapt noen klar retning i livet.) I tillegg til sitt falske pass har "Katrine" også en tilhørende fødselsattest og eksamenspapirer. [[Fil:Vanessa_i_skyggene.png|thumb|left|Vanessa smiler ved tanken på å skifte identitet, men det er ikke noe godt smil. Ansiktet er blitt fullt av skygger, noe som også gjelder de fleste bilder av "Katrine". Foto: TV2]] Den falske identiteten er mer enn bare en høvelig forkledning; Harald leder Vanessa til å tenke at det er akkurat dette hun ønsker å være: "Du har toppkarakterer fra videregårende, du har gode referanser fra arbeidsgiver, du har en god slump med sparepenger, du har nysgjerrighet, du har intelligens, du har utseende, du har eventyrlyst, du har en lysende fremtid, du har gode kontakter: Katrine Heggli er en av de som får til akkurat det hun vil. Og hun får til akkurat det hun drømmer om. Da er det på tide å begrave Vanessa Nyman og gjenoppstå som Katrine Heggli." [[Fil:Forkledd_Vanessa.png|thumb|Første forsøk med forkledningen ser knapt helt naturlig ut. Foto: TV2]] Vanessa er bare så altfor villig til å skrote sitt virkelige selv og omfavne det falske drømmebildet Harald har stilt opp for henne. ("Aldri mer stuepike!") Da Harald setter foran henne en bag med klær, begynner hun å grave i den med en iver som virker direkte grådig. Første omkledning og omsminking later hun til å oppleve ganske pirrende, som om hun endelig skal unnslippe sitt kjedelige liv for godt. [[Fil:Skremt_Katrine.png|thumb|left|"Katrine" er ute på sitt første oppdrag. Foto: TV2]] Vanessas første oppdrag går ut på å følge et sett innfløkte instrukser som til slutt tar henne til en adresse i Oslo. Hun identifiserer seg som "Katrine Heggli" og plukker opp en bag hun skal ta med seg, uåpnet, til Latin-Amerika. I Buenos Aires skal hun bytte den mot en annen bag, som hun skal ta med til en annen destinasjon hun vil få beskjed om. [[Fil:Katrine_kysser_Harald.png|thumb|"Katrine" kysser Harald før smuglerturen. Merk sedvanlig motlys, med ansiktene i skygge. Foto: TV 2]]Dagen Vanessa skal reise, dukker Harald opp i leiligheten hennes for å sjekke at alt er i orden. Hun har nettopp kledd seg opp som "Katrine" igjen, og Harald sier hun "kler å være blondine". Vanessa forteller at hun kranglet med moren dagen før, og selv om hun selvsagt ikke var i forkledning da, fikk hun høre at "jeg ikke er meg selv lenger". Harald spør "hvem er du, da?", men Vanessa frykter at hun faktisk ikke vet hvem hun egentlig er. Harald hevder at han vet det: "Du hører ikke hjemme her. Du fortjener mer. Du fortjener å leve det livet du er ment til å leve. Moren din kan ikke bestemme hvem du er. Du kan." Han forsikrer videre at turen vil gå "helt fint", og etter fullført oppdrag vil Vanessa ha hele verden, hele livet og alt hun har drømt om foran seg. Det er tydelig at Vanessa liker det hun hører, og hun kysser ham. Harald sender henne i vei med frasen "ha det, Vanessa, og hei, Katrine!" [[Fil:Katrine_i_taxi.png|thumb|left|Tvilen gnager i drosjen på vei til flyplassen, men ansiktet er fortsatt i skygge. Foto: TV 2]] På vei til flyplassen gnager likevel tvilen i Vanessa, og hun kan ikke få seg til å dra uten at hun først blir venner igjen med sin mor etter krangelen. Hun tar av seg parykken og stikker hjemom (der verken Monica eller Sigrid synes å reagere på at deres datter/datterdatter har et helt nytt sett klær på seg). Under krangelen hadde Monica beskyldt Vanessa for at "du vet ikke selv hvem du er, det er det som er problemet", men nå kommer hun isteden med den viktige replikken "du er den du er, og det er jeg veldig glad for". Vanessa sier også til mormor Sigrid at hun har hjulpet henne å finne ut "hvem jeg egentlig er". Monica erklærer sin kjærlighet til datteren og ber henne bare inderlig love at "du ikke havner i noe trøbbel" på reisen hun skal ut på. [[Fil:Buenos_Aires.png|thumb|Bag-bytte i Buenos Aires: Vanessa skal til å oppdage hva hun faktisk er med på. Foto: TV2]] Framme i Buenos Aires bytter Vanessa som avtalt bag med en annen. Her blir hun imidlertid skremt da hun ser en vakt med narkotikahund, skjønt Harald hadde sagt det ikke var dop hun skulle smugle. Dermed står Vanessa avslørt også for seg selv: Innerst inne visste hun godt hva "oppdraget" kunne gå ut på, og så lenge hun slapp å tenke for mye på det, var hun villig til å være med på det. [[Fil:Katrine_i_speilet..png|thumb|left|"Staredown" i speilet da Vanessa oppdager at hun er vervet til narkokurér: Er det dette jeg er blitt? HVEM ER JEG?]] Inne på toalettet på flyplassen åpner hun bagen, og finner ut at den ganske riktig inneholder store pakker med hvitt pulver. Vanessa stirrer på sitt forkledde speilbilde, som om hun endelig innser hvor nær hun er kommet til å miste seg selv fullstendig. Hun husker sitt løfte til Monica om at hun ikke skulle havne i "trøbbel", og spyler stoffet ned i do. Ute av toalettet later hun til å oppleve et overveldende øyeblikk av ny selvinnsikt. Vanessa bærer fremdeles "Katrine"-forkledningen når vi sist ser henne. Om hun ikke hadde sitt ekte pass med på turen, ville hun fortsatt måtte bruke "Katrine"-identiteten for å kunne reise. Kommentar [[Fil:Katrine_i_lyset.png|thumb|left|''Ut fra skyggenes dal:'' Vanessa har gjort det rette, og plutselig er ansiktet badet i et varmt lys. I den blonde parykken virker hun nærmest "engleaktig". Foto: TV2]] Historien om "Vanessas kriminelle fristelse" handler om hvordan Vanessa trenger å avklare sin egen identitet. Dialogen i historien er full av fraser som "du vet ikke selv hvem du er", "kanskje jeg ikke veit hvem jeg egentlig er", "hvem er du, da?", "[du kan] bestemme hvem du er", "du er den du er", osv. Harald har fra første stund forsøkt å få Vanessa til å "skifte identitet", nemlig ved å bli kriminell, og når han til slutt utstyrer henne med en forkledning og en falsk livshistorie, er det et sterkt symbol på hva som foregår: Hun holder på å miste seg selv helt av syne og la Harald gjøre henne til noe hun ikke før har vært. Han bruker til og med uttrykk som at hun skal "begrave Vanessa Nyman og gjenoppstå som Katrine Heggli" og "ha det, Vanessa, og hei, Katrine". Lenge er det uhyggelig lett å få Vanessa med på dette, som om hun har mistet interessen for sitt virkelige selv. [[Fil:Vanessa_som_backpacker.png|thumb|left|I himmelens perspektiv: En ung kvinne med ny selvinnsikt. Foto: TV2]] Store deler av Vanessas historie i Hotel Cæsar dreier seg om selvbilde: Opprinnelig var hun usikker på egen kropp, og i historien der hun blir fristet av Harald, blir hun usikker på sin innerste integritet og sklir mot en kriminell tilværelse. I Buenos Aires innser hun imidlertid at dette ikke er hvem hun er, og hun finner også styrke i løftet hun gav sin bekymrede mor om at hun ikke skulle havne i "trøbbel". I tilbakeblikk virker det som om kampen om Vanessas sjel ble vunnet da hun ikke kunne få seg til å reise uten å først bli venner igjen med moren. Dermed fikk Monica anledning til å si at "du er den du er" og at hun elsket sin datter slik. thumb|Den svimlende oppdagelsen: JEG ER ET GODT MENNESKE! Det blir ikke forklart nøyaktig hva det er Vanessa opplever da hun har spylt narkotikaen ned i do, men ansiktet er plutselig badet i lys, og hun lukker øynene, ser inn i seg selv og smiler. En mulig forståelse er det er i dette øyeblikket Vanessas lange personlighetsutvikling kommer i mål: Den ufordragelige bloggjenta fra 2011 har i 2014 modnet til å bli et godt menneske, og nå som hun har bestått sin store prøve, kan hun endelig se nøyaktig hva hun er og vite at det er noe vakkert. Trivia 1) Bakgrunnsmusikken som spilles når Vanessa aller første gang sminker og kler seg om til Katrine, er Let go av britiske Frou Frou (på albumet Details, 2002). Vi hører bl.a. følgende tekst: So, let go / Jump in / Oh well, what you waiting for? / It's all right / 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown / So, let go, let go / Just get in / Oh, it's so amazing here / It's all right / 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown. Teksten kan tolkes som å gjelde den forførelsen Vanessa opplever, med oppfordring til å "gi slipp" på det hun har vært og "hoppe inn" i det Harald har å tilby, som skal være en spennede og fantastisk tilværelse (it's so amazing here). Selv om hun innerst inne vet at dette innebærer et moralsk sammenbrudd, skal hun ikke la det bekymre seg, siden det er "skjønnhet i sammenbruddet" (beauty in the breakdown). 2) Hjertesmykket: En del av "Katrine"-forkledningen er et hjerteformet smykke av sølv, og det virker som om Vanessa får også det av Harald. Imidlertid er karakteren blitt vist med et mer eller mindre identisk smykke også tidligere, og det kan se ut til å ha symbolsk betydning. [[Fil:Hjertesmykket.png|thumb|left|Vanessa gikk med et hjerteformet smykke lenge før hun ble "Katrine", nemlig mens hun stelte sin døende stesøster. Foto: TV2]] Vanessa gikk med et lignende (skjønt muligens gyllent) hjertesmykke da hun slet seg ut med å stelle den døende Runa, med en ganske opplagt symbolikk: Vanessa virket lenge grunn, frekk og selvopptatt, men den ekstreme situasjonen med hennes døende stesøster brakte endelig ut det beste i henne, og hennes gode "hjerte" kom til syne. [[Fil:Hjertesmykket2.png|thumb|Et helt år før turen til Buenos Aires har Vanessa på seg et sølvhjerte lik "Katrines" i en scene der hun nesten fortviler: Skal hun da aldri lykkes med noe? Foto: TV2]]Senere bærer Vanessa et sølvhjerte identisk med "Katrines" i en scene fra etterspillet til båtulykken i 2013. I denne scenen er hun svært psykisk naken og snakker med moren om hva livet hennes skal være godt for, og lurer på om hun aldri skal bli flink til noe eller lykkes med noe. Symbolikken her ser ut til å være at hun snakker rett fra "hjertet". I tilbakeblikk er scenen viktig som opptakten til Vanessas fektekarriere, der hun etter mye arbeid endelig får oppleve å bli en vinner. Hjertesmykket ser dermed ut til å markere de store vendepunktene i Vanessas liv, og dukker opp igjen når hun blir til "Katrine". En interessant detalj er at etter sin første oppkledning som "Katrine" går Vanessa med dette smykket konstant, også når hun legger av seg resten av forkledningen (det er f.eks. synlig når hun tar avskjed med sine venner på hotellet, og når hun våkner morgenen hun skal reise). Her kan hjertet se ut til å stå for hennes sanne eller innerste jeg, som er det samme enten hun er forkledd eller ikke, men som likevel er i fare dersom Harald skulle lykkes i å forandre henne: Like etter sin aller første omkledning virker det som om "Katrine" et øyeblikk får følelsen av at hun har tatt seg vann over hodet, og hun griper da nervøst etter hjertesmykket hun har om halsen og fingrer kort med det, kanskje som en antydning om at alt det beste i Vanessa nå står på spill. Hun beholder imidlertid smykket, og i symbolsk forstand sitt gode "hjerte", helt fram til sin siste scene i Buenos Aires, da hun har ristet av seg skyggen fra Harald. Kategori:Historier